


Button No. 3

by SheppardMcKay



Series: Steve Loves Danny [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Daydreaming, Desire, Established Relationship, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/SheppardMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's buttons have a life of their own. Steve wants them gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Button No. 3

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Bookemdanno.net for all of this. You should too.

Steve tried not to stare, really he did, but sometimes he couldn't help it.

Stupid hormones. 

Some days he really thought he might master telekinesis or maybe laser vision and gain the ability to destroy his arch nemesis from across a room. 

That maddening, libido raising, groan inducing, tease of a Button No. 3.

On the days it got to be too much for him he would long for the days when The Tie was his enemy. It had driven him crazy too but in a way had been easier to bear. It had fueled its own share of fantasies but at least with the tie it was too large an item to spawn daydreams that it would spontaneously untie itself and slide off. Or that he could accidentally on purpose whip it off of his partner's neck for the big reveal. It could never happen suddenly or subtly.

The button was another matter. It was such a small, delicate, innocent looking item. Yet it held all the power. The power to distract, titillate, and frustrate. 

It held the promise of desire and taunted with the disappointment of unfulfilled wishes.

Mainly, he just really wanted to dip his head down and tear it off with his teeth.

Or maybe he could get creative and learn how to unbutton it with his tongue like those girls in movies who could tie a knot in a cherry stem with theirs. 

Nuzzling and snuffling at it until it fell away also held great appeal. 

He wondered if Danny knew. He had to at least suspect. When he'd first started going sans tie he'd alternated between staying buttoned up or loosening up with just one open.  

He must have noticed Steve's struggle with self control when he'd stabilized his style at two buttons open, third seemingly riveted closed. Not that his shirt material cared. It bulged and strained, creased and retreated until Steve was positive it must be made of some fancy supernaturally durable new age material.

Danny had settled on Button No. 3 and his decision was seemingly immovable. 

Steve daydreamed of slipping into his closet one night and snipping off every No. 3 and hiding them all away. 

Maybe No. 3 would just quietly accept defeat then and retire.  

Then No. 4 would tremble and take note, recognizing Steve was a rival and a force to be reckoned with. 

Also, completely Looney Tunes but hey, a guy could dream, right?

And plot.


End file.
